fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Pretty Cure
Toontown Pretty Cure is the second fanseries created by Tiffanychan-123. The series is themed around Cartoons, art, painting, and friendship! Plot Roberta Hillenburg a really positive and bubbly girl who loves animation (Mainly Cartoons), unhappily moves from her home in Hawaii, to the Japanese town of Tezukazaki, where she gets a slight bit of cultural shock, but when she starts watching TV after school, a shaggy purple creature called Bosco '''pops out of the TV, he tells her that a mysterious and buff man named '''Barara '''is chasing him and is trying to capture him, but when Barara appears and unleashes an inky monster called a '''Blot '''Bosco gives her a device called the '''Toon Watch and transforms into the warrior known as Cure Animator and defeats the Blot But when she defeats the monster, Bosco tells her that she needs a few more girls to save the kingdom of Toone '''from the forces of '''Koibito and his minions. Characters Pretty Cure Name: 'Roberta Hillenburg / Cure Animator '''Voiced by: '''Aoi Yuuki '''Intro: '"The Toon of Everlasting Love and Laughter. Cure Animator." '''Attacks: '''Dreamy Bubble '''Theme Colors: '''Pink Roberta is a kind hearted, bubbly happy-go-lucky girl from Hawaii who moved to Japan due to her mother's job as an actress, she's a huge fan of animation (Mainly Cartoons.) and likes to make friends, she wasn't a huge fan of the country at first, sure she did go to a few temples in the past, but other than that, she didn't know much about the country. Roberta is also a surprisingly great cook, but can be scared very easily, and is a little bit ditzy. As Cure Animator, she uses the power of love and bubbles to attack her enemies, she is based on Spongebob Squarepants. '''Name: Skye Morag / Cure Sketch Voiced By: 'Maaya Sakamoto '''Intro: '"The Toon that draws the adventure. Cure Sketch." '''Attacks: '''Plume Hurricane '''Theme Colors: '''Blue Skye is a smart and rich girl who was born in Scotland and was raised there for the first four years of her life, she now lives in Tezukazaki, she is also the heir to the Morag Corporation, a semi successful corporation related to both business and treasures. She is in class 2-T alongside Usagi Baba, she has a good heart despite her short temper at times. She is also surprisingly adventurous, and is very caring when you get to know her. As Cure Sketch she uses the power of water and feathers. She is based on Scrooge McDuck. '''Name: '''Jitsuko Bando / Cure Paint '''Voiced By: Aya Hirano Intro: '''"The Toon that paints the beautiful scenery. Hoo! Ha! Cure Paint!" '''Attacks: Voltagious Stroke Theme Colors: '''Yellow Jitsuko is a cocky, determined, boy loving 15 year old, who loves making her hair look "Oh so pretty!", she also likes doing sports and is surprisingly strong, but she is very ditzy, and can be quite full of herself, she is in Class 3-C. Jitsuko loves to flirt with boys at Tezukazaki Academy, but they always turn away from her requests to date them, she also seems to wear her sunglasses everywhere, taking them off rarely. As Cure Paint, she uses both her strength and the powers of paint and electricity to attack her enemies. She is based on Johnny Bravo. '''Name: Usagi Baba / Cure Looney Voiced By: 'Ayaka Ōhashi '''Intro: '"The Toon that creates the slapstick humor! Cure Looney!" '''Attacks: '''Dreamy Hammer '''Theme Colors: White Usagi is a self-assured girl who is quite the flippant trickster, who not only likes to wear somewhat girly outfits, but has a soft spot for dressing in boyish clothing. Usagi is also surprisingly smart, probably the smartest of her team. she's also in Class 2-T, as well as having a huge love for carrots and other vegetables, and "The Sutekina Revue", a popular all woman's theatre troupe, but she hates conflict as well as being annoyed, despite her nonchalant manner. She's also the younger sister of a somewhat famous singer, and tends to have a rocky relationship with him. As Cure Looney, she has the best agility out of the group, despite having no actual element. She is based on Bugs Bunny. Name: Beatrice LaMarche / Cure Classic Voiced By: 'KINTARO '''Intro: '"The Toon that brings the inspiration! Cure Classic!" '''Attacks: '''Lovely Heart Kiss '''Theme Colors: Red A cure that appears later on. Beatrice is a kind girl who cares deeply about jazz music, and has a really nice singing voice, Betty is also kind hearted and acts a little lady like, she's the adoptive daughter of a fisherman, and is secretly related to the Toone Royal family, and cares deeply about her parents, as well as her mascot Bosco. She gets along well with the other members of the group, and is in Class 3-C alongside Jitsuko. As Cure Classic, she uses the power of love to attack her enemies. She is based on Betty Boop. Allies Name: Bosco Voiced By: Junichi Sawabe A cheerful yet slightly shy fairy from Toone, he goes to the Lunala Academy for Fairies, he's also really good at drawing and really likes bubble baths and can also transform into quite a pretty boy. Name: Buddy Voiced By: Sachi Kokuryu A small white dog who's a graduate from the Lunala Academy for Fairies, he's a gentle boy who's willing to protect his companion Beatrice (Cure Classic), and has a strong sense of justice (Fitting his fairy form.). Items To be Added Locations Tezukazaki - The town where Roberta moves to at the start of the series. * Tezukazaki Academy - The school where the main 5 cures go to. Episodes Trivia * Roberta was originally gonna have the power of love, but it was scrapped early. * The principle of The Lunala Academy For Fairies was going to appear in an episode, alongside the friends of Bosco. Gallery Toontown Precure.png|The main five transformed. Toon Town Precure (Civillian Forms).png|Casual outifts. Toon Town Precure (Tezukazaki Academy).png|Tezukazaki Academy Uniforms Tezukazaki Academy Class 1-N.png|Tezukazaki Academy Class 1-N Roberta Hillenburg.png|Roberta Hillenburg Profile Category:Fanseries